


Ride or die

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reacues Liam, Theo is a lone wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo's a biker. He's been travelling for a while now and he feels like he needs a break, so naturally he decides to settle down in Beacon Hills for a while - and that's when he meets Liam. Maybe "a while" will last longer than he originally predicted…





	Ride or die

For as long as he could remember, Theo had been on his own. Which wasn't a bad thing, he preferred it that way. Nothing but his bike and the open road. It was peaceful, feeling the wind through his hair and the hum of the engine underneath him.

He stopped anywhere that caught his fancy, exploring the west coast, mostly along the beaches but every now he followed a whim to head inland.

This was one of those times.

There was something calling to him, guiding him, and he followed the feeling. His instincts had never led him astray.

A sign told him that he was now entering Beacon Hills. He glanced it briefly as he whizzed past.

He stopped at the first petrol station he came to, filling up his bike and buying a town map. Inside him, his wolf prowled, searching for something.

With a frown, he found the nearest hotel and booked a room for a few nights. Then he headed out to find out… something.

It was an eerie place. His senses, finely tuned for any hint of danger, picked up on a whole range of supernatural creatures. Some were werewolves, like himself. Some he had never encountered before.

He meandered through town slowly, pacing restlessly on two wheels. Theo frowned as he finally caught a trace, the tiniest wisp, of a scent. His eyes blazed yellow and he turned sharply, chasing it down the road.

Past the hospital, past the police station, past the high school. The scent grew stronger and Theo stopped, his bike growling underneath him in time with his wolf.

Theo inhaled deeply. It was intriguing this scent, like a fresh cut lemon, bitter and sour but oddly sweet as well. His mouth watered. He had to find it.

He drove even more slowly now, his senses yearning, extended out in every direction.

It was as he was driving past a large preserve that the scent grew strong enough to stop him in his tracks. He pulled the bike over to the side of the road and turned it off, putting the key in his pocket.

He didn't even think before running into the forest.

Ahead of him, he heard yells and he slowed to a walk, eyes darting around.

Suddenly, a teenage boy barrelled towards him, dodging around him at the last second.

"Run," the boy yelled, over his shoulder.

Theo, overwhelmed by the scent of lemon swirling around the other boy, flung himself after him with a growl.

"What are we running from?" Theo asked. The boy turned to look at him, surprised to see Theo keeping up with his pace.

"Hunters," he replied, his eyes glowing yellow as they flicked over Theo's body. There was appreciation in his gaze.

Moments later, they burst out onto the road and Theo spotted his bike straight away.

"Get on," he growled, sitting on the bike. The other boy climbed on immediately, wrapping his arms around Theo's stomach.

His heart raced, adrenaline pumping through him as he started the bike and took off with a boom of thunder.

"Nice bike," the boy yelled into his ear.

"Thanks. I'm Theo," he yelled back.

"Liam," was the reply.

Within a few minutes they rolled into town, and Liam yelled directions into his ear. Eventually, he drove into a quiet street and cut the engine in front of a house that had an obnoxious blue jeep parked out the front.

Liam got off the bike, and Theo missed his warmth against his back immediately.

"Come on," Liam said, leading him towards the house.

The quiet mutter of conversation died as he walked in the door.

Scents overwhelmed him as he pieced them together, placing them with the people standing around a large kitchen table.

A few werewolves, a werecoyote, a kitsune, two humans, a banshee, a hellhound, and opposite him… an alpha. Eyes flashed red pinned him in place.

"Liam?" The alpha questioned.

"This is Theo, he saved my ass at the preserve. One of the hunters nearly got me," Liam explained, clapping a hand onto Theo's shoulder, leaving it there while he stared defiantly at his alpha.

"They're getting bold," one of the humans said with a frown. The alpha looked away from Theo to address the human, and Theo took a shaky breath.

While the pack talked, Theo turned his attention to Liam, getting a better look at him. He was a little bit shorter than Theo was, a little skinnier as well, though his shoulders were broad and toned. His hair was combed back from his face, a little wild from where the wind had ruffled it. His eyes were a bright blue, and framed by long, dark eyelashes. He was attractive, though not someone Theo would usually go for, but that scent. Something about the boy pulled at him.

He was studying Theo as well, frowning slightly as he leaned closer, scenting him in turn. This behaviour was observed by the rest of the pack, who watched them silently.

"So, Theo, what are your plans?" The alpha asked, head tilted slightly as he watched him with a predator's gaze.

Theo glanced at him, but his eyes moved back to Liam, gazing into his eyes.

"I might stick around for a while," he replied.

Liam smiled.


End file.
